U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,037 disclose structure commonly referred to as drum-in-hat brake assembly wherein a drum brake is combined with a disc brake, the drum brake providing a mechanical operated parking brake while the disc brake provides a service brake for a vehicle. In this assembly, an anchor plate fixed to an axle tube of the vehicle functions both as a mounting support for the backing plate of the drum brake and as guide rails for the disc brake. A backing plate for the drum brake is attached to the anchor plate in a manner such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,529,149 and 5,957,247. The drum brake is first fixed to the axle tube as a subassembly are typically assembled at one location and sent to another location or station for a final assembly on a vehicle. After the axle is attached to the vehicle, an actuation cable that passes through a guide on the anchor plate is attached to a lever that extends from the actuator of the drum brake to complete the parking brake assembly. Thereafter, a rotor is attached to the axle and a caliper is affixed to the rails to complete the installation of the disc brake for the brake assembly. This brake assembly process is satisfactory and adequate for most applications, however, because the anchor plate is often made of a cast material and the location of the cable guide it is possible to either crack or break the guide off of the anchor plate during shipping from one location to the final assembly. Further, in some instances after extended periods of use, the guide rails for the disc brake on the anchor plate may develop grooves which can impede smooth sliding of a caliper on the rails. In any event, when circumstances make it necessary to replace an anchor plate, it becomes necessary to open the differential of the vehicle, remove a fastening pin which connects the axle to the differential in order to pull the axle from the axle tube. Thereafter, the bolts that hold the anchor plate to an annular rib on the axle tube are removed and the anchor plate axially pulled of the axle tube. This removal process is both time consuming and involves components such as the axle which is not directly associated with the anchor plate be removed before a new anchor plate can be attached to the axle tube. Also, when an anchor plate needs to be replaced for a vehicle in the field, oil present in the transfer case must be replaced or at least saved in a container until the axle is reconnected to the differential.